hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Gel
|kana = ゲル |rōmaji = Geru |also known as = Snake |name = Geru |manga debut = Chapter 318 |anime debut = Episode 136 |gender = Female |hair = Black |eyes = Blue (Anime) Gold (Manga) |type = Unknown |affiliation = Hunters Association Zodiacs |occupation = Poison Hunter Zodiac (Snake) Coroner Pharmacist Science Division |japanese voice = Yūki Shirato |image gallery = yes}} Geru (ゲル, Geru) is a Poison Hunter and a member of the Zodiacs with the codename "Snake". She is also part of the Science Division, created in preparation for the voyage to the Dark Continent. Appearance Geru is an extremely slender and skinny woman, and has very long black straight hair. Her eyes resemble those of a snake. She wears a long black dress that highlights her ample cleavage and big breasts. Personality Geru normally appears calm and reflective, showing signs of resentment only against Pariston, whom she does not hesitate to attack. On that occasion, she showed to be bold enough to use her Nen ability in front of other people. Plot 13th Hunter Chairman Election arc After Netero's death Geru, alongside the others Zodiacs, is called to vote for a new Hunter Association Chairman.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 30, Chapter 318 She and the other Zodiacs are hostile towards Pariston, especially after he proposes himself as the new Chairman.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 30, Chapter 319 Like the other Zodiacs, she is forced to follow Ging's rules to elect the new Chairman.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 30, Chapter 320 She then follows the election as a viewer and like everyone, gets shocked when Pariston leaves the position of Chairman of the Hunter Association, making Cheadle Yorkshire the new chairman. Dark Continent Expedition arc Geru, along with the others Zodiacs, is surprised, when she knows that the country of Kakin is going to do an expedition towards the Dark Continent, and especially that the man that will lead the expedition claims to be the son of the previous chairman of the Hunters Association, Isaac Netero being also identically to him, and named Beyond Netero. She along with the others Zodiacs is tasked with a special assignment: Hunt Beyond Netero.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 340 Later, the Zodiacs meet to plan their next move. Geru states that she'll go to the Dark Continent if Ging goes. The meeting is interrupted when Beyond Netero himself calls and asks then to inform V5 that he's been "captured". He then purposes a "give and take" with the Zodiacs.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 341 The nine Hunters witness Cheadle and Beyond's following conversation from outside the cell. When Kanzai gets confused about the planned departure and the challenge of Beyond, Geru is prompted to explain that the Zodiacs will transport their prisoner to the Dark Continent and have him under surveillance, all the while investigating about the Five Calamities.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 342 Later, Geru is present when Beyond signs the contract with the terms the Hunters Association has set.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 345 Cheadle summons a meeting to introduce the new Boar and Rat, and she starts explaining about the V6, the Five Great Calamities, the difficulty of the mission, which is A, whereas the Chimera Ants were ranked B, and asks if anyone has any questions. Kurapika raises his hand, saying he has many. The first is how many infiltrators on Netero's side the Zodiacs have managed to identify, much to everyone's shock. Kanzai asks him how he would know that, and Kurapika is surprised, as he thought it obvious: It is clear thatBeyond was waiting for his father's demise and had been making preparations all along, with letting the Hunters Associations capture him being part of them. To achieve his goals, however, he needed both a competent right-hand man and a substantial group of followers, which Cheadle recognizes as Pariston and the Temp Hunters. Kurapika reflects that everything up to the election makes sense, but what will come after is still a mere hypothesis. After Mizaistom escorts him out to speak to him in private, the Zodiacs sum up their preparations for the journey, with Geru stating that since her job begins upon landing, she is relatively free during the voyage, although she is working on a communicable disease countermeasure manual with Single-Star Virus Hunter Sanbica Norton. She is assigned to the Science Division.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 346 When Mizaistom calls a new meeting, Geru is left flabbergasted by the announcement that a spy is likely to be hiding among the Zodiacs. Like the others, she agrees to reveal his powers. However, unbeknownst to her, Kurapika is using his dowsing to determine who is lying, and she is revealed to be innocent.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 348 Abilities & Powers Being one of the Zodiacs, Geru is one of the best Hunters. As a Poison Hunter, she is bound to be knowledgeable in chemistry, biology and medicine. Geru has showcased an adequate degree of intelligence when she explained a clueless Kanzai about the several consequences of Beyond Netero's announcement and subsequent capture. Although her full powers are still unknown, she has enough confidence in her strength to use her ability to threaten Pariston with all the Zodiacs assembled. Nen Geru's Hatsu has yet to be revealed, but she demonstrated the ability to seemingly transform her arm into a snake. The snake has four hearts on its head, with the one in the middle larger than the other three, and a ribbon tied around its neck. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Hunter Category:Zodiac Twelve Category:Female characters Category:Unknown Nen type users Category:Nen users Category:Poison Hunters Category:Science Division